


A Stag in The River

by bela013



Series: We Could Have Had It All [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr makes the same decisions. But Stannis is no Brandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stag in The River

It was a grim day. Why Petyr had to do that? It took her so long to make Stannis more comfortable with her. And now this.

'Don't make that face, woman.' his tone made me want to trow things at him. He's the one behaving like a kid.

' _You_ don't make that face.' he won all right. But if I was patching the wound on his head, he better not treat me like a child.

He and Edmure made a right pair. Stannis won his brawl with a blunt hit on Petyr's head. And as he lay passed out on the floor, Stannis stalked in to the castle in a angry huff with Edmure right on his heels like a puppy. My brother made them both a favor and knocked Stannis right on his sword, who in turn let his shield fall onto Edmure's head.

'You're my betrothed, Catelyn.' those dark eyes were heavy with something, maybe sadness, maybe anger. But probably both.

'I know that, Stannis.' I know it really shouldn't like this,  but this reaction from him felt good.

'I won't have another man courting my future bride.' our eyes crossed and I gave him my most brilliant smile.

'Nor will I have another woman near my husband.' he looked affronted by my words, but I would have none of it. He will hear this. 'I know about the Baratheon passion. Your brother's ways are well known. I don't want that for myself.'

'I'm not my-'

'Let me finish!' the dressing in his head was done, but neither of us stepped back from each other. 'I know you're not your brother. You're Stannis Baratheon. You're your own man, and I won't have you behaving like any other.' Apparently, this was a good thing to say, for his frown softened and he steeped closer to me. Ours noses almost touching.

'STANNIS!' my brother burst into the room as we jumped apart. 'You must see this!' not even looking at me, Edmure grabs his hand, dragging a red faced Stannis out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for Stannis and bb!Edmure adventures.


End file.
